hyacinth_caelumfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor
Victor is a citizen of the Land Kingdom. He is a detective working with the police force, though has been chasing after the infamous Ferrous for years as a near side hobby. While talented and experienced at his line of work, to many it is a near wonder how he figures cases out with his lack of reserve for wariness of people and the near fault of trust he places on them. He has been warned many times that doing so will come back to hurt him, but he has managed to get by so far. In his own words, "the world needs a little more faith in others, after all!" He is good-natured and prefers optimism rather than pessimism when possible. While he does have his mature moments, it's hard to believe he is 27-years-old for his almost childish enthusiasm and cheerfulness. Despite all this, he is beginning to show signs of his age, and recently has been complaining about back pain even while being perfectly fit and healthy. Appearance babey in the body of a near 30 year old man Personality hes so happy to see u u can see his tail wagging dumb dog but big heart Relationships Curu Victor's friend, and someone he considers one of his closest. They have worked together on several cases which gradually led him to view Curu as his partner in all words except officially. He comes to see him even when they are not working together and regularly finds excuses to hang out. While he views their relationship positively and has a good opinion of Curu, his relationship is potentially very toxic. He has deliberately ignored red flags and suspicious activity from him, to the point of feigning ignorance. While it is within his job to arrest any that are committing any offenses, he has left Curu alone in the hopes that he will better himself. He has witnesses and even his own testimony against the man, but has kept quiet and would most likely attempt to stay silent on the matter if questioned. He holds a very innocent and childlike trust in Curu, and is ready to jump to his defense at any that insult him. He believes that anyone, including Curu, is capable of doing good and becoming more than they think they are. It is also this reason that he is excited at the remark that Curu considers becoming a detective like him and hopes that it can be reality someday. Even after a certain betrayal, Victor's belief that Curu is more than just a coward and a con artist is unmoved - even if they themselves are no longer friends. Oluka In his brief time during the military, Victor's acquaintance with Oluka was on a very subordinate and superior status. He holds a very deep respect and admiration for her and her work and has scolded many hearing they talk behind her back due to her infamous strictness. Present-time, he is relieved to see her beginning to loosen up a bit more and is glad she seems to be more easy on not only others but herself as well. On the days they do meet, he is always glad to have someone reliable with him and has made sure to always let her know he appreciates what she does for the people. Ruslan Ailu Cain Renae Trivia * He has a slight German accent from his parents, primarily his father. It was worse when he was younger, but thanks to practicing pronunciation of many words for years, he's been able to speak clearly and concisely when necessary. It is most apparent when he is emotional. * He is allergic to both alcohol and chocolate, and both will bring him to the point of vomiting if he drinks or eats even a little. * Continuing from the second fact, chocolate liquors are the bane of his existence and will readily return any that is given to him. * He is the second youngest in his family, and has four siblings in total, with three older brothers and one younger sister all a year apart. All of them are married and have several children. * Was given his treasured sunglasses from his oldest brother, and was also around the time he began his goal to go to serving the public, inspired by said brother. * Proudly has a "Best Uncle of the Year" cup given by his 4-year-old nephew. Gallery teenagevic.png|Younger Vic, when he had longer hair 2.png|Casual clothes + appreciating Curu's gift Category:Land Kingdom Category:Kazu Category:Male